


all the time in the world

by neilmackays



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia the Musical
Genre: F/M, Fluff, based on the musical characters but fits the movie obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilmackays/pseuds/neilmackays
Summary: They stood side by side as the boat moved slowly down the Seine, and even though Anya knew this meant she was missing the sights, all she could do was watch him.Her grandma had been right. She never would have been happy if she'd stayed. If she'd let him leave.





	all the time in the world

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little something I dreamt up for a sort of epilogue to Anastasia the Musical. The Seine aspect is obviously based on the movie, but I was inspired by the Broadway characters and scenes.

They stood side by side as the boat moved slowly down the Seine, and even though Anya knew this meant she was missing the sights, all she could do was watch him.

Her grandma had been right.

She never would have been happy if she'd stayed. If she'd let him leave.

 _I can't be in love with someone I can't have,_ is what he'd said when she had found him. He'd said the words and she couldn't have stopped herself if she'd tried. In love. And so she'd kissed him - she'd actually done it. After weeks of close encounters and shared secrets, she'd finally done it. Her heart had nearly beat out of her chest and for a near moment she'd almost regretted it - until he'd kissed her back. Her tall, dark, handsome prince had swept into her life under the guise of a conman and street-rat and she hadn't even seen it coming.

As she stared up at him now, strong arms leaning against the side of the boat and hair gently brushing across his forehead in the breeze, she felt her heart stop again.

She loved him - and the thought made her hands shake. He hadn't said those three words she longed to hear, but she knew that he did. He loved her. She knew him, and she knew he would say them when he was ready - when he could.

But even still - even though she knew the chances of him saying it back right now were slim - she wanted him to know how she felt. She _needed_ to say it. She was afraid it would burst out of her if she didn't tell him. Her fingers trembled at the thought as she gripped onto the rail, turning away from him.

Then his hand was warm on hers and his fingers were brushing her skin and he said a quiet, "Hey." She turned and he was smiling that warm, almost childish smile she'd come to love, the twinkle in his eye that she hoped he never lost. His dark eyes posed a silent question, and she couldn't help but smile up at him. He _knew_ , knew that she was lost in thought, and the fact that he just knew made her want to tell him now more than anything.

But instead, she swallowed her words. Her arms slid around his waist and he didn't hesitate to pull her in, and she was safe and she was warm and nothing in the world could change that.

 _We have time_ , she reminded herself. _We have all the time in the world._


End file.
